


[Fanvid] A Tribute to Cable Twins (12:04)

by ellipsiss



Category: Colbert Report RPF, Late Night Host RPF, The Daily Show, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsiss/pseuds/ellipsiss
Summary: I mean...is it even a "fiction"?
Relationships: Stephen Colbert & Jon Stewart, Stephen Colbert/Jon Stewart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	[Fanvid] A Tribute to Cable Twins (12:04)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube and Vimeo both say no because Viacom had this huge law suit thing with most of the hosting sites. 
> 
> May YouTube buys Viacom one day. Amen.

Dropbox: 

[ https://www.dropbox.com/s/r1oiwahyct9j7e4/Stewbert%20-%20A%20Tribute%20to%20Cable%20Twins.mp4?dl=0 ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r1oiwahyct9j7e4/Stewbert%20-%20A%20Tribute%20to%20Cable%20Twins.mp4?dl=0)

Googledrive

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Qq3x1S8faGCZ8Oia9_QAgPVES6u3I-fa/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
